


Summer Dust

by grumpgasm



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Commanderflap - Freeform, F/F, High School, High School AU, Kissing, Making Out, NSFW, Scissoring, ShipGrumps, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpgasm/pseuds/grumpgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Holly & Suzy have just finished their last day of high school.  With both sets of parents gone for the week, they decide to skip graduation and spend their freedom together, exploring their new-found affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Dust

It was the last day of school - _finally_. Senior year had ended just like every other year, but the thick sense of freedom permeated the air. The afternoon sun shone down hot on the pavement, causing mysterious ripples in the air, and birds sat silently in the trees, too tired to sing.  A rickety school bus screeched slowly to a halt at its last stop until the fall, and off gleefully hopped the two girls who had been sitting in the back. They were thick as thieves, giggling and whispering through the whole ride, talking about their plans together for the blessed summer months they'd been waiting for all year.   Holly bounded through the bus doors first - she wore a mint green gingham sundress, which radiantly complimented her milky, freckled skin. Her backpack was a simple drawstring bag with patches; she had handmade it the summer before with scraps of denim that she had saved in her sewing box and a pastel pink cord that she had found in a local craft store. Her nut-brown hair was short, cut by herself, and stuck out wildly from behind her ears - the underside of it was bleached white; a little experiment, as she wasn't terribly fond of her ordinary hair, but school code prohibited her from having the color hair she coveted. Her simple leather sandals kicked up dust from the southern California ground, parched from the unforgiving heat. 

Her closest companion, Suzy, ran along with her, right on her heels. Suzy wore a much darker ensemble, an undeniable ying to Holly's yang. She carried a plain black messenger bag, decorated with large safety pins and patches with insects on them (mostly cicadas). Her black skinny jeans were torn at the knees, and her grey t-shirt clung tightly to her body; she wore a lacy black corset over the t-shirt, a style that was uniquely Suzy's, and multiple beaded bracelets around her wrists - gifts that Holly had made her. She, too, kicked up the summer dust with her black sandals adorned with silver studs.   The girls slowed to a stroll, keeping close to the guardrail as they made their way to Suzy's house. The heat made their hair stick to their sweaty foreheads and the stark wind made dust fly in their eyes, but little could dampen their high spirits - freedom! No more high school, no more stupid bus route or pointless classes. 

"I could drink a whole case of Coke, ugh," Suzy complained softly, wiping her neck with the back of her hand. "It's so freaking hot today."   Holly smiled back at her, holding out her hand.

"Come on, we're almost home!" Seeing Holly's cheerfulness encouraged Suzy, and letting her face melt into a smile, Suzy took her hand. The bus stop was half a mile from Suzy's house, where Holly was staying for two weeks while her parents were away on a business trip.

"So? How's it feel to be done?" Holly asked happily, swinging Suzy's hand in a large arc between them.  
  
"It actually feels really good," Suzy giggled at Holly's enthusiasm despite the crippling heat. "It's starting to sink in finally."

"Yeah!" Holly nodded. "And I want to spend this summer doing something worthwhile," She squeezed Suzy's hand briefly as she said it, a comforting preface to the second half of her thought: "Before we leave for college."

Suzy pursed her lips at the very thought of leaving Holly. "Stop it," she said softly and swallowing the lump that crawled into her throat. "Don't remind me. I want us to enjoy the time we have, Holl."  

Holly's lip curled into a small pout as she heard Suzy's voice waver. She didn't mean to bring Suzy down - 'God, why did I say that? Shut up.' she screamed at herself inside her head - and squeezed Suzy's hand again as she stepped in closer to kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry."  

"I wish we would've met sooner, y'know?" Suzy smirked and kissed Holly back.

"What do you mean? I didn't transfer here until- "  

"You know what I mean! I just wish we had more time together." Suzy shrugged and adjusted her messenger back with one hand.

"We'll make up for lost time this summer!" Holly reassured her in an attempt to be more optimistic than realistic, and Suzy smiled wide at her words.

"Does that mean I get to kiss you twice as much?"  

"Three times as much."   Suzy stuck out her pink tongue cutely. "And at least one more bath, okay?"

"I raise your offer to _ten_ baths, Berhow." Holly teased sternly, furrowing her brow. When Suzy saw her expression, the girls both burst into laughter as they walked along the last bit of the way.

As they neared the house without any neighbors beside it, Suzy rummaged one hand into her messenger bag to find the key to the front door. The house was shaded by a few leaning palm trees, as was typical for southern California, with a pinkish stucco exterior and a tan shingle roof. The front lawn was withered to a crunchy, brown patch that nearly blended in with the dirt; an unused, tangled garden hose being the greenest thing in the yard.   The girls stepped onto the concrete stoop, waiting for Suzy to unlock the door - her parents were gone too, having left early that morning for Suzy's great-aunt's funeral. 'You never knew her,' her parents told her the day before. 'And you need to be home for Holly, so we'll see you in a few days.' The air conditioner whirred in the living room as they opened the door, washing them over with sweet, cool relief from the sun outside. Without turning on any lights, Suzy and Holly threw down their bags and shoes at the door, and flopped down on the couch exhaustedly. With a whole two weeks home alone, both sets of parents off in other parts of the country, Suzy and Holly had already decided on skipping graduation. 'They'll mail the diplomas,' Holly had assured Suzy, recalling that her cousin had done the same thing. 'We don't need to be there.'

"So? Where's that Coke, Suze?" Holly teased, nudging her friend's knee with her her hand. Suzy's eyes perked as she clumsily got up to hurry to the fridge. She tugged on the door handle to open it - sure enough, a sleeve of unopened Coca-Cola stood, lined up like Russian soldiers, on the inside of the door. "Can you get one for me, too?" Holly called from the living room. Suzy grabbed two cans, and held one to her neck and forehead as she walked back to Holly - she handed her the other can, and Holly did the same. "Thanks. God, this feels good..." Holly sighed as the chilly can cooled down her hot skin.  

"Well, now what?" Suzy thought aloud as she slumped down on the couch. "We've only been done with school for an hour, and I already can't think of anything to do." She opened the can with her painted black nails, giggling as flecks of Coke spurted from the top of the can and landed on her cheeks.

"It's too hot to go outside, and the county says we can't use extra water anyway," Holly sighed as she leaned back on the couch and looked at the stucco ceiling. "So that's out." Looking around the quiet living room, she scanned the TV and game consoles that sat in the corner. "Maybe video games?"

"Ehh..." Suzy squinted her eyes and shook her head. Her stomach gurgled, as if speaking up with an idea; Suzy suggested, "Let's order pizza? I'm pretty hungry."   

Holly nodded vigorously in agreement. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Wait one minute - I'll be right back." Holly hopped off the couch and walked into the bathroom. It was an old bathroom, decorated with antiquated styles and fixtures, but there was something about it that Holly always loved. A large, seafoam-colored tub filled one wall of the bathroom and a small seafoam-colored sink stood in the corner. The whole bathroom was a seafoam sceme, floor to ceiling, but Holly found the color to be charming. Small potted plants sat in the windowsill, soaking up the sun - "You're lucky you don't live outside," she quietly remarked to the cacti and succulents. She stood in front of the sink and mirror, turning on the cold water, and splashed it over her face and hands. She used the toilet before washing her hands again and then smoothing down her wild hair.   Meanwhile, Suzy finished her Coke as she waited and set the empty can on the coffee table. Realizing that her corset was the cause of some of her sweaty discomfort, she unhooked the eyelets down the front of it and peeled it from her ribcage - she winced with some audible disgust at the dark sweat mark on her shirt that wrapped around her midsection, left in the exact shape and size of her corset. She tossed the corset to the side and took off her wet t-shirt from over her head, tossing it near the corset. She lay back on the couch fanning her pale skin with one hand, a bead of sweat rolling down her sternum. Holly came out of the bathroom fanning herself as well, trying to mix the forced air with the cool water she'd washed her face with. She giggled as she saw Suzy sprawled on the couch, shirtless.    "Hot, eh?" Holly teased, raising her eyebrows. She held out a hand to Suzy again, this time to get her up off the couch.

Suzy took Holly's hand with a coy smile. " _You_ aren't hot?" she asked in disbelief.

Holly laughed brightly and put her hands on Suzy's shoulders, turning her around so that her back faced Holly. She unhooked Suzy's plain black bra and slid it off her shoulders - "Help me with mine?" Holly dropped Suzy's bra on the couch and turned around. Suzy's placed her palm flat against Holly's lower back, steadying her sundress as she unzipped it from the top - as it splayed open, Holly wriggled to help the dress fall down her sides. Suzy reach between Holly's shoulder blades to unhook her bra next, taking it into her hands and tossing it on the couch on top of her own. Turning around again, they faced each other - they burst into innocent giggles when they saw each other topless; the sight was still new and unfamiliar for both of them, only having experienced it once before.   Holly stood on her toes and stretched, feeling better after getting out of her sundress, and Suzy bent over to pull off her jeans. After she peeled them from over her feet (the legs ending up inside out of themselves), she kicked them to the side as she jogged to the bathroom - looking over her shoulder, she gestured to Holly.   Kneeling at the tub, Suzy turned the white, ceramic handles for water - a gush of lukewarm water splashed from the tap and slowly filled the tub as the two slipped out of their panties. Holly leaned into Suzy with her shoulder, smiling as she kissed her softly on the lips; Suzy kissed her back, fluttering her long eyelashes. "I love when we take baths together," Suzy whispered to Holly, running her hand over Holly's bare hip.  
  
Holly giggled softly, licking her lips. "We've only done it once!"  

"So?! It was awesome, and I hope we keep doing it." Suzy lilted as she leaned into Holly for another kiss. As they closed their eyes and touched lips again, Suzy inched her fingertips to Holly's nipple, squeezing it gently. Holly shrieked in surprise and delight and pulled Suzy in by the waist with both arms.  

"It was awesome. And we will keep doing it." Holly promised sternly as she looked Suzy in the eye, brushing her long hair out of her eyes. The tub was nearly full now, Holly noticed, so she reached one hand past Suzy and turned the faucet off. "C'mon, let's get in-" Holly interrupted their moment by lifting her legs over the side of the tub and sitting down slowly in the water. It sloshed from side to side from her sitting down - it looked remarkably like ocean water, Holly thought to herself; all pale turquoise, with its small glistening waves lapping at her goosebumped skin like the white sands of an island.   Suzy got in after her, spreading her legs around Holly's legs and ass to make room for them both. She leaned in to kiss Holly again once she was situated.

"You're so pretty when you're naked," Suzy remarked with a wink as she inched herself closer to Holly. Holly blushed - she had been rather timid all through school, avoiding boys' advances and keeping to herself in most situations, but something about Suzy made her open up in the most comfortable way. She stuck out her tongue playfully at Suzy before stealing another, more lingering kiss. The girls legs intertwined as their hands found their way to each other's breasts, leaving trails of warm water to trickle down their arms. Their slow, small movements caused the water to ebb and flow against their naked legs and bellies, and the water made the smallest possible sounds in the quiet afternoon. Suzy and Holly breathed slowly, gasping softly as their arousal grew like warm glow.

"H-Holly...?" Suzy pleaded with a whisper, grasping the back of Holly's head with her hands.

"What is it?" Holly whispered back, hoping she hadn't done anything wrong.   
"Is this... is this okay?" Suzy timidly asked her as she reached one hand below the water to Holly's entrance. Suzy's fingertips brushed the wisps of light brown hair that decorated the skin between her legs, not entirely sure of what she was going to do next.    Holly let out a small noise, a moan mixed with a gasp, as her eyes widened - this was brand new to both of them, and if she was honest with herself, she enjoyed the gentle pressure of Suzy's fingers against her, teasing her and making her hungry for more. Holly nodded as she watched Suzy's arm, distorting from the movement of the water over top of it; it was clear enough for her to see whatever Suzy would do next, but blurred enough for whatever Suzy would do next to be a surprise. As Holly looked down from over above the water's surface, Suzy kept intently watching Holly's face - the blush on her round cheeks bloomed like a rose and her eyelids drooped over her dark blue eyes as Suzy began to rub small circles where her legs met her body. Holly's breath hitched again, and she scooted forward so that she was more submersed in the bath.

"Do you like that?" Suzy whispered again, reaching two fingers between the folds of Holly's unshaved skin. Another gasp jumped from Holly's mouth; this time, she smiled at Suzy.

"It feels... really good." Holly breathed as she lowered herself into the water, feeling herself grow warm all over. "Can I...?" she began to ask, reaching her own hand to Suzy's pussy.

Before she could even finish her sentence, Suzy was nodding quickly and beckoning her: "Yes, please, do it..." There was a certain sparkle in her eyes that had not been there before when Holly extended her index and middle fingers; Holly inserted both fingertips into the opening between Suzy's legs, causing Suzy to writhe with pleasure. "K-Keep going," Suzy begged, grabbing Holly's wrist and guiding her fingers in further. Holly's eyes widened as she watched Suzy enjoy the feeling; she rubbed her fingers back and forth inside of her easily, thanks to the slippery wetness that quickly appeared.  
  
"Come here," Holly commanded, licking her lips and pulling Suzy's face closer with her free hand. She locked lips with Suzy, biting and sucking at them slowly, hoping the combination of sensations would be appealing to Suzy - at the same time, Suzy's fingers teasing her slit was turning her on in ways she hadn't known before. Breaking the kiss for only as long as she needed to speak, Holly growled, "Move closer - I wanna try something." Happily and curiously obliging, Suzy sunk her body under the water as Holly had before; as soon as she did, she realized why Holly wanted her to do it. They instinctively moved their hands to the side, resting them on the other's legs, and sat with their hips wedged together like puzzle pieces. They tingled with arousal as they scissored for the first time, feeling the smoothness of each other's pussies against their own. They let out uneven breaths and instinctive mewls as they began to grind their hips against the other; the wetness between them grew as they bucked together. There they sat, in the turquoise tub, bathing in warm water, testing out new ways to make each other smile - it was a tranquil oasis compared to the dry, dusty wasteland outside. A dust storm was blowing in from north of the house, and the sand swirled in the road and rattled the windows as the wind kicked it up. The girls wriggled together like synchronized fish, imagining they had fallen into the halcyon sea.

They continued for a few minutes until the sound of the wind outside grew louder than their moans. They slowed their pace until they sat motionless in the tub, legs still tangled and hips still touching, and both girls looked at the window. Sure enough, the world outside had become darker and much dustier; wind whipped the dry dirt into the sky violently, obscuring anyone's vision past their own nose. It was a bad storm that southern California hadn't seen for a few summers.

"It's getting bad out there..." Suzy's voice softly left her mouth, afraid of ruining the moment just as much as she was afraid of the dust storm. She propped herself up with her hands and craned her neck to see more out the window, although everything was obscured by the reddish-brownish sand.  
  
"Come on," Holly smiled, laying her hand on Suzy's shoulder and propping herself up as well. "Let's dry off... and go lay in bed!" she said it tantalizingly, letting the proposition coat her tongue like caramel. Suzy turned her head quickly to look at her, biting her lip and nodding in agreement. They stood up and dried off with two fluffy, yellow towels that sat folded in a basket near the sink, foregoing getting dressed in the clothes they wore that day. Catching a glimpse of Suzy's ass in the mirror, Holly spun around and gave her a flirty pinch - Suzy squealed and fell into Holly, hugging her and planting a kiss on her cheek. "I couldn't help myself," Holly could barely get the words out between giggles. "Come on, let's go..." She laughed and pushed Suzy along to the bedroom. As they passed the windows, they noticed how dark everything had gotten for being so early in the evening - the rust-colored dirt whipped past the windows in thick sheets now, and even the trees and road weren't able to be seen anymore. It caused Suzy to shudder and cling to Holly as they walked. "Go, _go_ \- don't look, it'll be over soon," Holly calmly told her, pushing her along by the waist until they both reached Suzy's bedroom.  
  
Despite Suzy's outward gothic style, her bedroom was unexpectedly modern and cheerful - the walls were painted with large grey stripes against an eggshell background, and the wrought iron bed had a pleasant blue-and-yellow plaid quilt folded at one end; a messy nest of light yellow pillows were stacked in the middle. The girls hung their damp towels over the back of the door, and Suzy turned on the lamp next to her bed - it gave off a soft, pinkish glow that seemed to warm up the room. They both sat on the bed, swinging their legs on top of the sheets so that they lay side by side in that comfortable space.

Holly, all rosy and disheveled from the bath, looked at Suzy with wide eyes as she inched her pruny fingers closer to her legs. "D-Do you want to keep going?"   

"Absolutely," Suzy sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned back her head into the mound of pillows. She inched her legs open to let Holly between them, a small smile creeping across her lips as she did. Holly crawled closer while watching the gentle rise and fall of Suzy's pale belly, her hand nearly at Suzy's entrance now. As two of Holly's fingers grazed Suzy's waiting slit, a rattled breath left Suzy's mouth - she reached down and grabbed Holly's wrist again, totally unable to wait any longer.

"Nnh," Suzy gasped as Holly's fingers filled her. Feeling confidently cheeky, Holly began to slide her fingers in and out, gently massaging her tight, slick walls.

"That feels good, doesn't it?"

"H-Holly..." The slippery wetness increased as Suzy instinctively bucked her hips.

" _I said_ , that feels good, doesn't it? I can tell it does..."

Suzy shut her eyes tightly and began to massage her own breast with one trembling hand. "...It feels _so_ good, Holl... keep going..."

"I'm going to make you cum," Holly told her plainly with a smirk. "I'm going to make you feel so good that you're going to cum."

Suzy was taken aback at her words at first; she'd never heard that kind of commanding sensuality from her friend - girlfriend, lover, whatever she was - but... she loved it. Holly looked down at Suzy with those same compassionate, gentle eyes, but her mouth was oozing sweet promises like honey.

" _Please_ ," Suzy whined to her. "You're..." She wasn't quite sure how to say the words she wanted to say... except to just say it: "You're making me so wet." As Suzy groped one breast, pinching and rolling her nipple between her fingers, she reached another hand down to Holly's thigh. Knowing she wanted to feel what Suzy was feeling, Holly inched closer until Suzy's fingertips brushed her slit as well.

"Go ahead," Holly encouraged her, tilting her hips toward the other girl. "Touch me."   
Suzy obliged, sliding two of her thin fingers into Holly's pussy - and oh, how Holly shivered. A gasp left her mouth as she sat down on Suzy's fingers, and her nipples perked into small points as a chill of pleasure overtook her body. A sly smirk swept over Suzy's face as she fingered Holly. She felt the stiff bump of Holly's g-spot inside of her as Holly bobbed up and down, and Holly felt Suzy's walls quiver from such gentle arousal; they were in their own little oasis of slow, exploratory ecstasy, and both had completely forgotten the dusty storm outside. They let out breathy moans as their muscles began to quiver, inching closer and closer and closer to the edge, and _just_ as they were on the brink of orgasm -

Suzy removed her fingers from Holly and swiftly pulled her in at the waist, stacking Holly's hips between her own. Suzy slid her legs around Holly's, locking them in place as they began to grind with some urgency.

"Make me cum, Holly..." Suzy groaned into Holly's shoulder as they held each other up. The soft pink light of the lamp made the glisten of sweat shine on their skin, and cast large moving shadows of them on the striped bedroom wall.

"Cum _with_ me, let's do it together," Holly mewled, nearly unable to talk from the curses and cries that kept escaping her mouth. Suzy nodded wordlessly as she dug her hips into Holly's with slow, rough deliberateness; their pussies were aching for the other's, wet and hot from the rawness of their passionate action, and both girls wanted to bring the other to orgasm as badly as they wanted to orgasm themselves. Holly reached her hand between their legs to thumb Suzy's clit, and Suzy reached her hand between their legs to roll Holly's clit between her fingers - both were _throbbing_ to cum, and the feeling of the other's hand sent them each reeling over the edge faster than they could control. Crying out loud moans simultaneously, Suzy and Holly thrust their hips together as they rode out their orgasms against each other until they both collapsed into a whimpering, exhausted pile on the bed.  
  
" _Fuck_ , Suzy..." Holly panted as she buried her face in Suzy's neck. Suzy clung to Holly, running her hand through Holly's short hair as her heart rate slowed again. They were incredibly tired now, and thankfully already laying in bed.

"I didn't know..." Suzy could barely put a sentence together. "I... didn't know that I could feel so good."

"Neither did I, and- "

"You made me feel so good, Holly. That never would have happened if we weren't doing it together."

"Definitely," Holly giggled as she brushed Suzy's long hair from her face.

"I'm gonna need that about a hundred more times," Suzy confessed plainly before kissing Holly's forehead.

"Only a hundred?"

" _Fine_. No limit?"

"No limit. Deal." Holly beamed back at Suzy, kissing her back and closing her eyes as she lay against her.

A harsh rattle at the window startled them; they both turned to look at the darkened window, only to see more swirling, dry dirt. The dust storm still raged, but the darkness was due to the sun setting - there was nothing to be done outside of the house, for the inside of the house was the safest space either of them had experienced in quite a long time. As they wordlessly lay naked and tangled in each other's arms and legs, the sound of the summer dust sang the glowing lovers to sleep.

 


End file.
